Beautiful
by xo.Kyorii
Summary: What if I'm not beautiful?" "Xion, you don't need a beautiful face to match that golden heart of yours for me to love you." Riku/Xion ONESHOT Reviews are appreciated! "Nobodies don't have hearts because they don't know how to love, Xion."


Xo. Beautiful .oX

Sunkiss Nari

Description: Nobodies don't have hearts because they don't know how to love, Xion. Riku/Xion ONESHOT Reviews are appreciated!

_**Well, which one of you people thought I was dead? XD Nope, I'm alive and still writing! The Kingdom Hearts vibe got to me though, and I'm having second thoughts about not continuing Secrecy… (Who knows, I might!) Anyway, I recently fell in love with this couple, and apparently, I look like Xion lol.**_

_**Riku's pretty sexy too. (I finally turned into a teenager! Let the dirty-ness begin! XD) Anyway, onto the story. It's about Riku and Xion, rated T. And, I think I will make this fanfiction a video if it turns out great! That's what I did for Secrecy… I made a trailer on youtube. (AznRokrUchiha) Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Nobodies, they don't have hearts… because they don't know how to love, _Xion_."

The soft whisper of his smooth, masculine voice echoed through her room. He repeated her name over and over until his voice finally drifted away. She shot up from her bed, clutching the bed sheets beneath her. She gritted her teeth, and felt a trickle of sweat roll down from her side.

She noticed that it wasn't sweat; they were tears that had been released from her bright blue eyes. She wiped them away as thoughts of the silver-haired man clouded her mind. "Riku…" She murmured, looking out the window. She began to worry about him lately, about his unexplainable emotions. Did he really _love_ her? How did he know how she really looked like through that silky piece of cloth covering his eyes? What if he thought she wasn't pretty?

"Yes, what is it, sweetheart?" She turned around swiftly, finding Riku standing before her, crossing his arms with a worried expression on his voice. She blinked, and in the next second, he was gone. She sighed and looked at her right hand that was seen through the moonlight. She gulped, and slapped her forehead.

"Don't know how to… _love_?"

* * *

It was bright; he couldn't see it, but he could feel it. Even through the blindfold, the sun was bothering his sensitive eyes. He sat down by a bench and listened to a train pass by in the small plaza of Twilight Town. Well, the virtual Twilight Town.

He flipped his long, silver hair from his shoulders, and rested his face on the palm of his hands, which rested on his knees. Straightening his black cloak, he began to be bothered by the question his girlfriend had asked him the other day.

"_Riku-kun," She asked, skipping next to him through the portal of betwixt and between. "Why do you always wear that blindfold? I never saw you without them before…" He stopped walking, and desperately tried to find a simple answer to end the subject quickly. Could he really tell her what he had become?_

"_I… I'm living a lie, Xion."_

Living a lie… what if she took that the wrong way? She might think he was trying to say he was gay or something! And that was _not _a good image or reputation to have. He tensed up at the thought and felt two extremely warm hands on top of his eyes. He found that pretty stupid, considering the fact that he already had that cloth covering his eyes. In a squeaky voice, someone asked, "Guess who!"

He smiled, and shifted his position. He crossed his arms and his legs, and pretended to think. "Xion?" He asked smoothly, until someone began laughing at him. He knew that laugh; he would know it any day. "_Axel_." Riku growled angrily.

"Oh my _god_! Hahaha! Gosh, you are so gullible! I just change my voice pitch and—oh my! Hahaha! Wait until I tell Roxas!" As Axel began to run away, Riku snatched his wrist and tightened his grip, causing Axel to yelp in pain.

"You're not telling Rox-_ass_ anything." He squeezed his wrist, and finally let loose as Axel nodded and took the seat next to him. "Tell me, why did you think I was Xion? You know my girl voice stinks, and Roxas can do it so much better than I can!"

"That's only because he always mimics Namine to tick her off." Riku replied back, and frowned at Axel's little prank. "And, somehow, you smell like her." Riku blushed, embarrassed. Axel began to choke on his own spit, and coughed all over the place. "I _smell_ like Xion? Damnit! I thought that new cologne I bought would make me smell more masculine!"

"Obviously, it's not working. You both have that blueberry aroma around you. I can tell, because when I hugged her yesterday, and- -" Being cut off by Axel, he frowned. "Okaaaaay…" Axel dragged out, backing away. "I know you and Xion have been going our for like 6 weeks now, but we did _not_ order the lovey-dovey channel from you two. And for the record, I smell like strawberries thank you very much!"

"Really?" A feminine voice asked in her black cloaked attire, walking towards them. She took the seat on the other side of Riku, and pinched his cheek, causing him to blush madly. "Xion." He smiled, and gave her a hug as Axel began coughing out a hint. They both let go immediately, as Roxas came running through the plaza screaming his head off from a furious Namine, throwing drawing utensils at him.

"Namine! I was only joking! I take it back! Please stop, sweetie-pie!" Roxas yelled, receiving a glare from Axel. "I thought _I_ was sweetie-pie!" Axel exclaimed, crossing his arms, huffing. Roxas headed towards them before Namine could catch up, and stopped to catch his breath.

"What was it this time?" Riku asked, a smirk creeping up his face. "Called –breath- her –breath- fat." Roxas dodged one of Namine's sharp pencils, and hid behind Axel whom was about 2ft taller. Xion gasped, and shook her head. "You should never do that to a girl…"

"I know that _now_!" Roxas clutched onto Axel's cloak, and shut his eyes tightly. "Roxas!" Namine screamed in front of Axel. "Get out here! I'm not done with you! How dare you say that to me and how dare you run away, and how could you--! Good god Riku, are you blushing?"

Xion giggled, and pushed away the strands of Riku's hair that covered his face that flopped back down anyway. She kissed his cheek quickly, and playfully as she nudged his shoulder. They had never kissed on the lips before; neither had any one of them uttered the three magical words yet. Both found it to be too early for the other.

"Hey Riku?" Roxas asked, no longer breathless. "Why do you wear that blindfold?" Riku tensed up, but Roxas went on. "I mean, how do you see through that thing? More importantly, how do you go to the bathroom? Can you aim—" He felt Namine glare at him, as he began to run away again from Namine's deadly weapons. That left Riku, Axel and Xion left on the bench. Riku cleared his throat and spoke, "Well, Xion and I are going to take care of some _business_ now, Axel. Can we expect some_ privacy_ for today?"

Axel's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "But Riku… Xion, you're both so young!" "We don't mean it that way!" Xion screamed, kicking him in the shin. Axel gave thumbs up, as he collapsed onto the ground in pain.

* * *

The couple sat down by the clock tower, eating their sea-salt ice cream in peace. The enjoyed how the wind would blow through their hair once in a while, and both of them especially enjoyed watching what went on in the virtual town. They watched down at the sandbox together, one of Riku's arms around Xion's small waist. Their expressions began to grow serious, as they turned to each other at the same time, and blushed as they tossed their Popsicle sticks into the air, which hit Roxas and Axel below them in the sandbox.

"Xion," Riku's voice was no longer smooth and gentle. "Riku," She also said with the same tone. "I need to ask you something." They exclaimed in unison. Xion allowed Riku to go first, as he gulped and cleared his throat. "Xion… do you think I'm gay?" His inner slapped his own face, screaming, _"Baka Riku! Nyaaaa!! What the hell?!"_

Xion giggled and shook her head, but stopped when Riku had offered to answer her question. Her cheeks reddened, as she removed his arm from her waist and hid her face behind her knees. Riku placed an arm over her shoulder, and asked her what was on her mind lately. "Riku…" She whispered, not meeting his face. "Why do I have feelings for you?" She whimpered quietly, but enough for him to hear her murmur.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked, inching closer to her small body. She hid herself more, and looked up at the sunset. "I mean… I'm a nobody… I'm not supposed to have any feelings, but with you… it feels as if I have a heart." Riku managed to stifle a laugh, as he stood up with his arms crossed. "Nobodies… they don't have hearts, because—"

"--They don't know how to love." Xion continued, raising her head for her eyes to meet Riku. He managed to put on a surprised look, as he sat back down and held her hands that were curled together in front of her feet. "Have I ever told you that, sweetheart?" "…Somewhat. But, I don't get it."

"Hm… I'll give you an example." Riku pointed at Roxas and Axel below them, who were currently staring at Xion. They shrugged and pointed at her, which technically meant, _"What's wrong with her? Riku, did you do something? There's no point in an abortion!"_

He smirked, and began to explain. "Axel once told me, that Roxas made him feel as if he had a heart. That means, he grew to love Roxas… in some sense." The wind blew before them, sending Riku's words of wisdom across the skies. Axel and Roxas on the other hand, heard the small conversation. Roxas took Axel by the collar and began screaming in his face, "You see?! Statements like that are what make people think we're gay!" The couple giggled, and began to count down together.

"5…4…3…2…1!" Axel then grabbed Roxas by the shoulders and closed the space between their lips as Roxas began to lose his tension and give in. Namine, who just happened to walk by, caught the small make-out session and began to throw her art supplies at Roxas once again, who began running away. Xion giggled, but didn't see the point Riku tried to give her. "But, what does that mean? What does loving someone _feel_ like, Riku?" What he meant to imply was that Xion had grown to love him, but she obviously didn't catch that.

The scenery around them began to change, glitching from one place to another. They could see themselves in through the portal of betwixt and between, in the exact same positions. The glitching continued, and soon they longer found themselves on the clock tower; they were on top of Memory's Skyscraper. The couple stood up in shock, as they heard a bolt of thunder crash behind them. Soon, water droplets began to fill the area, causing their hair to flatten down.

They were soaked; head to toe and they had nowhere to hide under. "Loving someone…" Riku continued as he placed his hands on Xion's small shoulders. "Feels like this." He crashed his lips onto hers, feeling the rain pour down on their –now- wet skin. He placed one hand around her waist, and the other behind her head. She was shocked at first, and her eyes widened until she finally relaxed and enjoyed herself.

She cupped one of his cheeks with her right hand, her other hand behind his head. She dug into his scalp, finding the tie on his blindfold. She began to untie it, and the memory began to play over and over in Riku's mind. He let go immediately once he heard her whisper breathlessly, "Why do you wear this, Riku-kun?"

"Xion," He said sternly, frowning at her. Before the cloth had fallen off, he had re-tied it back. A smile replaced his angry look; he knew getting angry with her was too much. She began to back away at the tone of his voice—he was going to kill her! But then his gorgeous smile appeared, and he ran up to hug her, stroking her hair. "Xion…" He whispered into her ear. "I… I love you…"

The lightning struck behind them again, causing Xion to be surprised and hid her face deeper into his muscular chest. "How…" She shivered, "How do you know that? Riku, I—" "Xion, if you say it back, it will be proven that you have a heart." "But Riku, I… you really don't love me…" He pulled away and gave her a shocked impression. "Wh-What would make you say such a thing?"

"You… that blindfold!" She screamed, not wanting to hold back. "I…. I can never see your real identity! I never know how you really feel, because I have never seen your eyes! More importantly…" She whimpered, looking away from him. "You haven't seen _me_ before… what if… what if I'm not… beautiful?"

He laughed and slapped his own forehead. "Funny?" She asked angrily. He placed his hand on top of her head, and messed up her hair a little. "You don't need a beautiful face to match that golden heart of yours for me to love you. You are already beautiful." She gasped as he began to untie his blindfold. He walked towards her first, enough to make their bodies touch. The cloth fell to the ground, being blown by the strong wing and into the dark streets below them.

Her eyes met with glowing aquamarine ones, reflecting upon the moon. He smiled down at her, and admired her beautiful face. "You see?" He caressed her cheek as he gave her one small peck on her rosy lips.

"Beautiful."

* * *

**_Ahh, there we go! My feelings for love are now let out! I thought it was pretty cute. If you want more stories from me, click that little purple button that says, "Submit Review"  
_**

**_I'll give you a cookie!! Reviews are very much appreciated... next is my Sora and Kairi story.... it has something to do with youtube XD_**

**_Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
